Images may be captured and processed for use in a variety of fields, for example, computer vision. In computer vision, information contained in an image can be deciphered with the aid of processors. Computer vision may aim to duplicate the abilities of human vision (e.g., recognition of objects, space, etc) by electronically perceiving physical contents of images.
Existing approaches for image acquisition and/or image processing may be less than optimal in some instances. For example, algorithms for image capture and/or processing may optimize an image for human vision (e.g., human observation), and not for computer vision. Sub-optimally captured or processed images may have detrimental effect on applications which utilize computer vision, for example, navigation of autonomous vehicles, event detection, process control, etc.